This invention relates to atomization compensation apparatus used in conjunction with an electronic fuel-injection control circuit for an internal-combustion engine of the type described in my copending U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 120,467 filed Feb. 11, 1980 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,351 and my U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,465 issued July 28, 1981. Reference is made to said application and to said U.S. patent for greater descriptive detail of a fuel injection engine, to which the present invention is illustratively applicable.
In fuel-injection control circuits of the character indicated, air and fuel are mixed in the engine intake manifold and this mixture is than directed to the appropriate cylinder for combustion. For four cycle engines operating at low engine speed the fuel has a tendency to fall out of suspension in the intake manifold. This problem is especially acute when the manifold air temperature is low. The tendancy for the fuel to fall out of suspension causes a decrease in atomization, a fuel lean mixture, and thus is a detriment to smooth running and efficient engine operation.